To Dream
by sellthelie
Summary: A Patented Daydream Charm, and a Weasley twin? A dream come true. Fred


Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling

To Dream

1/1

-

She wasn't entirely sure what possessed her to keep it, she should have just placed it back on the shelf. It wasn't like it was hers to take, he did say she could have one for free, and she had never known a twin to go back on his word. It still felt like stealing to her. Then there was that twinkle in his eye as he said it, he wanted her to have it, and he was happy with what she said. Hermione hadn't been able to sit in the same room as him for the remainder of the summer without feeling like she was blushing like some silly schoolgirl.

Why, she had no clue. The only feeling she had ever had for Fred over the years had been annoyance, with his pranks, and his disregard for the rules. She had noticed how clever they were, it was hard not to. So many times she had lamented the fact that they didn't do all that they could with their smarts, but they took the path they wanted, and they were making a success of it. So that was all that really mattered. They had grown up, which was more than she could say for their younger brother.

Hermione knew that Ron was hot-headed, and didn't always think ahead. She knew this, and had long accepted this to be the case, but the way he was behaving right now, was among many things, disgusting. He was probably only doing this to hurt her, to make her do something. She wasn't going to, whatever she had felt for Ron was in the past, and it couldn't be resurrected.

Earlier as they sat in the Common Room, she had been doing her homework, and he had sat down next to Harry, and proceeded to tell him all about what Lavender and himself had got up to in the free period. He didn't seem to notice, or care that she was sitting right there, and it had made her think. Would he be like that when they were together? As soon as she was out of view and hearing range, telling Harry all about things that should remain just between the two of them? Hermione almost felt sorry for Lavender, almost.

She had left them to it, without either of them noticing, hearing about the many talents of Lavender Brown was not music to her ear. That had led her to where she was now, sitting on her bed, with the curtains drawn, staring at it. A Patented Daydream Charm. There was a large part of her that wanted to use it, the other half, the practical side was against it. It couldn't cause any harm, it would just be a distraction for thirty minutes. A nice trip outside of reality, without any interruptions, or talk of how large Lavender's breasts are. So while the frivolous side of her was in charge she spoke the incantation.

_To live, to laugh, to dream._

Hermione hadn't a moment to prepare herself when she was suddenly, her world was spinning, but she was staying still. Her movements stopped in a grassy glade, surrounded by trees. It was unfamiliar to her, she could feel the magic in the air. She spun around in a circle, trying to see what it was that had brought her here of all places.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as soon as she saw it.

"Well that's entirely up to you isn't it?" He drawled, leaning against a tree, "I can do whatever you want me to do."

"I want you to go," she said quietly, backing away and turning.

"I don't think you do," he said, she could hear him getting closer.

"You don't know what I want."

"I may not, but it seems you do. Why else would I be here, in your daydream? You must want me to some degree, how much do you want me Hermione?" he finished, whispering behind her.

"I don't..."

"Not even a little?" he asked, pulling her flush against him.

She felt her resolve crumble as she felt him against her back, _she did want him,_ she had for months. Every since that day in his shop, her dreams had been filled with him. Sometimes they were just ordinary dreams, chastising him for one prank or another, but lately they had taken a turn. No longer did their arguing lead with her storming away, ranting, she would end up against the wall, and he was right there with her. Making her feel things she never thought she'd feel with him. Moving her to heights she always imagined Ron doing. Now here _he_ was seemingly offering to take her there, but the question was, even in this dreamlike state, could she? He wouldn't know any of what happened here, but she would. Every time she will look at him she will remember, in vivid detail. Could she live with that?

"Hermione?"

She turned around quickly, and without giving him a chance to react, pulled him into a fast, furious kiss. Putting everything she had into it, and her heart leaped when it returned back to her. His arms circling her waist, pulling her tight against him. Sliding tongue against his, trying to get all of him at once, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Entwining her hands in his hair, holding him firm against her. His hands were burning her, running over her back, pulling her shirt up, moving under them. She couldn't get close enough, she was moving frantically against him, anything to have him as close as she possibly could.

Fred's hands on her hips stilled her movements, he gently pushed her back, till she was resting in the grass. Looming over her, he moved against her, pressing lingering kisses over her neck, "You do want this?"

"Yes," she gasped, pushing her hips up against his, rocking against his hard length, "I do."

At her admission, he started moving down, undoing buttons on her blouse as he went, kissing the skin as it was exposed. She moved against him, pulling him closer, trying to get as close to him as she could. It welling inside of her, a pressure that wasn't lessening, if he didn't do more soon, "Fred," she whispered.

"Yes dear," he mumbled into her stomach.

"I need..."

"What do you need?" he asked, resting his head against her.

"More," she groaned, frustrated with how slow he was moving, "Now."

At her words, he moved faster than she had ever seen him move. He was kissing her again, his tongue claiming her mouth. His hands pulling her clothes away from her, her own fumbling hindering their progress, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed him, as close as possible, skin to skin. Right now. Then it came, the glorious contact she'd been wanting, he sat up,straddling her as he pulled his own clothes off, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Piece by piece, he became bare to her eyes, all the while her need intensifying to the point where she felt on fire. When it was all done, Hermione couldn't contain the whimper, "oh god."

"No," he smirked, pressing against her, "Just Fred."

Wrapping her leg around his waist, his hand moved down between them moving it against her, just barely brushing where she needed it most. Wordlessly she grabbed it, and guided him there, moving it slowly around, grazing it slowly, moving faster, the strokes becoming more certain, somehow it still wasn't enough. It was still burning away, increasing rapidly.

Her head fell backwards, "What do you want?" he said, "Tell me."

"I just want," she closed her eyes, leaning back on the grass, "you Fred."

He pulled her leg from around him, he pushed into her slowly, giving her time to adjust. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he started moving, steadily in and out, she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to anything. Finally the pressure was leading somewhere, there would be an off switch. His strokes sped up, her eyes flew open, and he was gazing steadily, she cupped his face in one hand, pulling him down and kissing him, mimicking the movements of their bodies, till the need to breathe became to much. It was happening so fast, the end was nearing, he was brushing past something with every stroke that was causing goosebumps all over, all she could do was hold on.

Before too long, the pleasure exploded through her. Spreading through her like wildfire, from the tip of her toes, to her fingers grasping at his back. Watching him follow her over intensified it, she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She held him to her, scared to let him go, this feeling couldn't last forever, but she could try.

Several minutes passed, the only sound in the clearing was of their panting breath, slowly calming down. Then she felt it, she was going back. The background was fading, Fred was slipping away from her. There was nothing she could do to stop it, within moments she was sitting on her bed, right where she was thirty minutes earlier.

Hermione felt the same as she had before she left, but there was something different. Inside of her, it wasn't physical, she wasn't entirely sure what it was. She wouldn't mind finding out what it was. 

-

Concrit is welcome, no flames please. 


End file.
